Think It Through
by GhostiesandGhoulies
Summary: Raph takes his anger too far again and Leo gets to fix everything including Mikey's ripped picture. Plus he gets to try and reason with his hot-headed brother. Fun. Set for when the turtles were younger. One-Shot


**Alright here's my first story! The Turtles are all younger in this, just so you guys know. This will be a oneshot.**

**I don't own the Ninja Turtles they belong to Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird.**

* * *

With a roar, Raph snatched the picture Mikey was holding and ripped it in half twice. Mikey cried out in surprise, wildly grabbing at the torn picture as it fluttered to the ground. The smaller turtle held the picture in his hands and stared at the crumpled paper.

Raph smirked and said, "That's what you get for puttin' a hole in my punching bag you idiot." Saying that, he stalked off to try and fix his bag.

Mikey's hands began to shake and his whole body trembled. Tears began rolling down his cheeks and soft sobs escaped his lips. He collapsed to his knees and cried.

Leo came in the main room and stretched, being in the Dojo all day was sure tiring. He looked around and saw Mikey on the ground, his shoulders shaking. Worry overcame the older turtle and he jogged to his brother, "Mikey? Hey what's wrong?" He grasped his brother's shaking shoulder, worry written all over his face.

Mikey choked and managed to say between sobs, "Raph ripped my picture for Master Splinter…" His sobs came harder and he slumped further.

Leo felt a jolt of anger towards Raphael but put it aside momentarily to say gently, "You think Donny could fix it with tape or anything?" He knew how many of Mikey's feelings for people he loved rested in his pictures and also knew Mikey would be hurt for awhile. _This is the third time this week Raph has made Mikey cry… _he thought.

Mikey shrugged and allowed Leo to lead him to Donny's lab. He kept his head down and his hands loosely around his beloved picture.

Leo spoke up, "Hey Don?"

Donatello's head shot up at the sound of his name and he acknowledged Leo and Mikey. "Hey guys, what's up?" Then he saw something, Mikey's cheeks looked wet and his shoulders jumped every once in awhile. He raised a brow, "What did Raph do this time, Mike?"

Mikey carefully laid the ripped picture on Donny's desk and shied back.

Donny studied the picture for a moment and then arranged the pieces together and got some tape out, "This should do it…" He carefully taped the pieces together and reinforced the back with more tape. "There Mikey, that better?"

Mikey looked up and wore a look of awe, Donny _could_ fix anything. He nodded and picked up the picture and raced off to Splinter's room.

Leo smiled at the scene, "Good going Don, and now for me to deal with Raph."

Both of them groaned and shook their heads.

Donny grinned and said, "Good luck with that Leo." He gave a small wave.

Leo sighed as he walked out, "Thanks, I'll need it." He knew Raph most likely would not be in his room but in his 'garage' as he dubbed it so headed there. Sure enough, there was the red-banded turtle, seething.

Leo could hear muffled mutters and complaints coming from the angered turtle and shook his head. Walking into the opening of the garage Leo crossed his arms, "Raph…"

The said turtle looked up, and huffed. "What do you want," he muttered, returning to the stitching of his punching bag.

Leo let his arms fall and moved into the room, sitting across from Raph. "We need to talk," he began, "you know exactly what about too."

Raph shot his brother a sharp glare, "You should be talkin' to Mikey not me."

"Oh I already talked to Mikey who was in tears for the third time this week. Mind telling me why Raph?"

Raph clenched his fists and laughed, "It's not my fault Mike's a crybaby. He needs to grow up, he's the most childish of us all. You want an explanation for this week? Talk to him, he's the one who keeps breakin' my stuff."

Leo narrowed his eyes, "Raph, I don't want your excuses, tell me what is going on."

Silence.

"Raph.."

"He comes in here, I dunno why and starts lookin' around like some kind of cat," Raph spewed angrily, "then he tries to see what I'm doin' and I try to get him to leave me alone 'cause I get distracted with him in here and next thing I know he's knocked somethin' over or gettin' into somethin' I don't want him in. He's so freakin' annoying!"

Leo eyed the raging turtle carefully, "So what? You go and rip his pictures, break his action figures and destroy his precious things? That's no excuse Raph and you know it!" He rubbed his temples, "Do you know how much work, love and care he puts into those pictures? He spends hours on them! Plus he loves his action figures to death... Then you go in an destroy them and make all of those feelings and time spent go into the trash can."

Raph shot up and glared hard at the other, "You're makin' him sound like the victim here!"

Leo stood up and faced Raph glare to glare, "Because he is Raph. Your things are precious to you too, I know that but you know if something becomes too far gone to be fixed we can just go to the surface and find you another one." He backed away and turned his back on his brother, "What you don't seem to understand is that the same cannot be said for Mikey's things. His drawings especially. We might be able to find him some other action figures and more materials for drawing but those pictures you rip can't be replaced." He paused to let Raph process that, "His drawings carry so much more weight compared to some punching bag or a peice of plastic." Turning back, he took in Raph's shaking form. He was angry still but now it was more at himself, that Leo knew. He sighed and put a hand on the other's shoulder, "You're both the victim here, I know but I also know you blindly do things without thinking what you're doing through. At least sometimes... other times you're very sensible but you become blind when you are angry."

Leo stood back and headed to the door, having said his peace. He paused at the door and turned back to Raph, "When you calm down some, see if Mikey will listen to you. Talk to him and apologize, you'll most likely get an apology back, maybe you guys can work something out." Feeling that his mission was accomplished, he exited to leave Raph to think.

When he reached the living room he let out a sigh, "That's that..."

"Leo!" an excited voice called.

Leo turned in time to catch a speeding form that crashed into him, "WHOA Mikey slow down!"

Mikey looked up with practically sparkling blue eyes, "Splinter liked his picture!"

Leo blinked and then laughed, letting the younger turtle stand on his own, "Of course he did! Who wouldn't like one of your pictures?"

Hearing this Mikey smiled brightly and hugged his blue-banded brother tightly, "Thanks Leo!" He pulled back and ran to his room, "Now I have to make yours and Donny's then maybe ever Raph's!"

Leo smiled softly, "I can't wait Mikey." He let his gaze linger and then headed to Don's room. Upon entering and not seeing him he tried to call him, "Yo Donny!"

Something fell and glass shattered making Leo wince. "Don...?"

"Yeah! Yes, I'm here, just uh..." he paused, "gotta get over there." Donny eventually made it to his brother and let out a sigh of relief, "Whew! Alright, what's up Leo?"

Leo noticed how dishelved he looked, "Well it wasn't anything important but I wanted you to know I talked to Raph and hopefully they will work something out."

Donny nodded and popped his neck, "That'll make it easier on everyone, glad you talked to him though, I don't like to when he is raging."

Leo smirked, "Understandable." He stretched and looked at the lab, "You wanna take a break? I was going to go eat lunch in the kitchen, if you're interested."

Don cocked his head to the side then shrugged, "Might as well, I need a break."

As the two exited the lab they noticed their brothers sitting by each other on the couch, watching an automobile show together.

Don and Leo shared a smile and headed to the kitchen for lunch.

So it seemed peace had returned to the lair, for now anyways.

* * *

**And done! No flames please! Hope you enjoyed this, review if you want :D**

**Thanks for reading! ~Ghosties**


End file.
